The MarySue ficWhat would really happen
by Billie-girl
Summary: see first chapter for summary IF YOU DARE!
1. The Summary

The Summary of the Transformers fic entitled: The Mary-Sue fic/What would really happen  
  
rated: PG- due to grown up subjects that have been brought down a few levels so that you know what is being said without using the words that some people of the younger audience have yet to be introduced to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers or the idea of Mary-Sue. Any original characters that you come across while reading this story due belong to me. I also own my dear friend Aqua Bolt. The only real character in this story is Katie, yours truly and she will appear in the What would really happen parts of this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: After years of reading stories at I have realized that some of the most common are the Mary-Sue fics. While if written correctly, these stories can be highly entertaining, an yet people make Mary-Sue stories that are repetitive and bland. I am, in fact, referring to the stories that can be summarized as followed: An abused girl finds herself in the realm of [insert fictional realm here]. I bring this topic up to you the readers because the other day, my friend Aqua Bolt and I were folding laundry in a living room that's geographic location shall remain unbeknown to the public. During this period of common house work the idea of these nauseatingly repetitive Mary-Sue fics came up. We then both got the idea to write a satire if you will about these fics.  
  
Aqua Bolt in her absolutely imaginative, ominous, and supercalifragilisticexpialidociously fantabulous decided to base her story on Inuyasha in which several real people, by real I mean her and me and possibly some other friends that you don't know, in our logical minds trapped in the world of Inuyasha with more OC who would seem more stereotypical for this type of fanfiction. I however will be writing the common abused Mary-Sue fic, however at the end of the chapter I would have written what would really happen if it were me or any other real person.  
  
If for some reason you object to me mocking such drabble, then please review and give a full detailed report of all the reasons you dislike me, and for those of you who may find this parody enlightening, exhilarating, or just plain entertaining, review as well but this time send your positive feedback of the form of a Haiku. For those of you who don't know what a Haiku is;  
  
A Haiku is a Japanese poem that does not need to rhyme. It consist of three lines. The first line has five syllables, the second has seven, and the last has five as well. An example of a Haiku would be:  
  
The rain falls down hard. I forgot my umbrella. My hair is frizzy.  
  
Thank you for reading the part of the fic I call the summary. 


	2. The very first chapter

Chapter one of the fanfic entitled: The Mary-Sue fic/What would really happen  
  
Anastasia Stardust was a talented young woman with a very imaginative name. She was 5'6 and had long flowing black hair, fair skin, and beautiful crystal blue almond shaped eyes. She did not have a lot of friends at her school because most of them were jealous of her looks, athletic skills, and that she was incredibly smart for her age. Anastasia spent her nights at home on the Internet doing school report or hanging out in Transformers forums. She loved the Transformers and watched the new show Transformers: Energon every time it was on. Whenever Jetfire came on, her heart melted.  
  
Jetfire was strong, witty and had the most dreamy voice. Anastasia sighed as she paused from looking up information of the fall of Berlin in 1945, as she reminisced on her hero. She looked at the watch she grandmother gave her before she died and noticed Engeron would be on in less than five minutes. She quickly placed the research page in her favourites and went to take a bathroom break before heading up to her room to go watch her favourite show.  
  
Anastasia sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes fixed excitedly to the television. Just as the beginning song finished and the show went to commercial break, Anastasia's mom bursted into the room, her face was red and she wore a simple lose fitting, worn out bath robe. "You little bitch!" she screamed at Anastasia as she grabbed her daughter by the hair and threw her on the ground.  
  
Anastasia screamed in fear and pain, she hated when her mom was like this. As if she didn't get enough abuse at school, she also got it from her mother. Anastasia's mother than began to kick her as she curled into a ball trying to protect her stomach and head. As she cried in pain, Anastasia prayed that someone would end her misery now and take her away somewhere safe. Somewhere where people would love her.  
  
All of a sudden a bright light came from the tv. It began to swirl around creating a vortex. Anastasia's mother panicked and ran out of the room, Anastasia however was too weak to move and she soon found herself being sucked into the vortex. Anastasia felt herself hit the ground hard. She wasn't hurt and nothing was broken, but she was still too weak to open her eyes and look around at her surroundings. She simply stayed on her back waiting to die and soon fell into unconsciousness.  
  
What would really happen  
  
Katie McDougall was not your average young woman with an average name. She was 5'4 and had short dirty blond hair, a light tan, and Hazel eyes that couldn't make up what colour they wanted to be. She did not have a lot of friends at her school because she was anti social, hated extra circulars with a passion, and didn't show up at school half the time. Katie spent her nights at home on the Internet looking up random and pointless forms of entertaining like the cartoons at and , or hanging out with her best friend who believed she was a werewolf named Aqua Bolt, except for when Transformers was on because lets face it, Transformers are awesome and Katie had an unnatural infatuation with them. Her favourite character of all time was Starscream.  
  
Just mentioning that name made Katie turn into some odd and slightly irritating fangirl. She was also in complete denial that Starscream was whiny and a coward. She sighed as she paused after watching a Strong Bad e- mail cartoon as she reminisced on her hero. She looked at the Shek 2 watch with a glow in the dark picture of Donkey that she got for a box of cereal and saw that Energon would be on in less than five minutes. She quickly exited from the Home Star Runner homepage and ran up the stairs to take a quick potty break then ran to her room to watch one of her many favourite shows.  
  
Katie sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes glued to the tv as she turned into a zombie and quickly became engulfed with the fascination of bright flashy colours. Just as the beginning song finished and the show went to commercial break, Katie's mom bursted into the room, her face was red and she wore a simple lose fitting, worn out bath robe. "You little bitch!" she screamed as pulled Katie up by her arm, squeezing tightly. "Don't you ever flush the toilet when I'm in the shower again!" As she said this last statement, Katie's mother took her free hand and gripped Katie's jaw bone so that she had to face her mother directly.  
  
Katie began to cry because she was a rather sensitive girl who didn't like seeing her mom mad. She hated when her mom was like this but she knew she would have to come to terms that when older woman reach a certian age, their bodies begin to change again and their hormonal mood swings become more overpowering making the rest of the family miss the good old days of PMS.  
  
Katie prayed as tears of fear and discomfort rolled down her face that she could go away someplace where she would have to deal with annoying preps at school or her emotionally uncontrollable mother or people who don't understand the awesomeness that is Starscream. All of a sudden a bright light came from the television. Katie's mother jumped back in shock and the light began to swirl around creating a vortex. Katie on the other hand was frozen stiff due to the fact that she was petrified. After all, a bright glowing vortex was coming out of her tv. Before she knew it, and before her mom could grab her and pull her to safety, Katie found herself sucked into the tv and hurling down into nothingness.  
  
Katie hit the ground with a loud thump. from what she could sense, there were no broken bones but her butt was in a great deal of pain and she thought she might have sprained her right ankle yet again. Never the less she decided that it would be a good idea if she kept her eyes shut and not peeked at her surroundings just yet, by doing so Katie found that like many other things in her life, travelling though a vortex makes her sleepy and she soon drifted off into slumber.  
  
(A/N) My mom is not going through 'the change' nor is she evil and mean. I love her so very very much, even when she IS acting like a bitch. 


	3. The second chapter

Chapter two of the fanfic entitled: The Mary-Sue fic/What would really happen  
  
A/N- ckret2- that was the most awesomest review I've ever had! I'm nominating you for a humanitarian award!  
  
Shade- you have a beautiful heart and your Haiku moved my soul! Bravo! Bravo!  
  
Secret Key- that t'was neither a full detailed report nor a Haiku. You have bestowed shame upon yourself... shame, shame, shame..... ((jks!))  
  
This is the story part now ....  
  
When Anastasia woke up, she found herself in what looked to be a hospital bed. She sat up to look around her surroundings. There were regular human- sized beds as well as giant operating tables. She looked up to see two giant robots who she quickly recognized to be Red Alert who was repairing Blur.  
  
Anastasia could hardly control her excitement as she squealed her happy little face off. "I see you're feeling better," a cheery voice said from behind her. Anastasia turned around to see a tall, middle aged woman in a doctors suit. She smiled at the young woman. "You were in rough shape, it's a good thing the Autobots found you on their way back here."  
  
Anastasia smiled back at the doctor. "Thank you for helping me, where am I?"  
  
"You're at Ocean City and I am Doctor Renne Marshal, I help out Red Alert and take care of minor injuries and illnesses for the human population here. Dr. Marshal stretched her arm out to greet the young girl.  
  
Anastasia shook the doctors hand and smiled back, "I'm Anastasia... am I really at Ocean city?"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"And the Autobots are here?" Anastasia blushed at her last question. "Never mind I kinda forgot about the two autobots over there and this IS ocean city so of course they're here right?"  
  
Dr. Marshal laughed and explained where Anastasia could go to get some close and something to eat. Anastasia thanked the doctor one more time and left just after she waved goodbye to Red Alert and Blur.  
  
Once she was in some new clean clothes, Anastasia decided to explore her new home. She met up with many human scientist and Autobot soldiers. As she turned the corner she saw a boy who seemed to be a few years younger than her. She new right away that it was Kicker because of the space suit. He seemed to be staring at nothing so Anastasia figured he was thinking of something important like Unicron, saving the earth, or his father. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Mind if I stare at nothing with you?" Anastasia said as she smiled.  
  
Kicker smiled back, "Sure since there's nothing else to do here. I'm Kicker by the way."  
  
"I'm Anastasia, pleased to meet you." Kicker told Anastasia about how they were on their way back from dessert city when they found her on the ground. When he asked how she got there, Anastasia simply said that all she remembered was that she was sitting in her room watching tv when something knocked her out. They continued to talk about the Autobots, Ocean city, Cybertron, and any other subjects that seemed to be important in this world. It wasn't long until Ironhide came running after Kicker to tell him that Optimus was having a meeting. Kicker said goodbye to Anastasia then left with Ironhide chasing after him again.  
  
Anastasia smiled, she knew she would love this place, and the people here were so nice to her. For the first time in her life, Anastasia felt accepted.  
  
What would really happen  
  
When Katie woke up, apart from having a pile of drool by her cheek and sand in places she would never get out for a while, she found herself in a hospital bed. She sat up to look at her surrounding but the blood rushed to her head and she fell down on the bed again. Katie tried once more although this time, she got up slowly. There were regular human-sized beds as well as giant operating tables. She looked up to see two giant robots who she quickly recognized to be Red Alert who was repairing Blur.  
  
It was a good thing Katie took that potty break before she watched the show, 'cause if she didn't she sure as heck would be pissin' her pants. "OH MY FUCKIN' JUMPIN' ROARY EYE'D JESUS!" Katie bellowed her Newfie curse as her blood pressure went off the charts. Her scream echoed through the room and humans as well as autobots stared at the mortified girl who stared at Red Alert as she let out a softer, more pathetic cry.  
  
Katie screamed again as some one tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a middle aged woman in a doctors outfite looking at her as if she was some psycho who could kill at any moment, "Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!"  
  
The doctor looked at her eye to eye, though with a good deal of distance between them and spoke in a very calm and slow voice. "You need to relax, no one here is going to hurt you, you're over-reacting, making a rather small situation seem worse..."  
  
Katie almost choked on the curses she was about to spit up at this woman, "Small situation my ass! Where the fuck am I? And why are there giant robots? And why isn't any one else freaked out about them? I'm about to shit my pants!"  
  
The woman starred at Katie, as if she were an alien. How could some one NOT know about the Autobots? She went over to a communication's computer (A/N- those com. thingies where they talk to you via flat screen tv.... DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!) and paged one of her fellow doctors who was on a break, "Dr. Rochester, we might have a bit of a problem I'm going to need your assistance."  
  
Meanwhile, everyone stared at Katie as she rocked back and forth with her chin resting on her knees and her arms hugging her legs. Never in her life had Katie felt so afraid, confused, and uncomfortable, and she was beginning to have a mental break-down. The female doctor came up to her again, speaking calmly and slowly as usual, "I- am- Dr.- Marshal... You- are- at- Ocean- City. The- Autobots- found- you- and- brought- you- here- to- get- medical- attention.... Do- you- know- who- you- are- or- how- you- knocked- yourself- out?"  
  
Katie who was somewhat hyperventilating as Dr. Mashal explained she was in a fictional robot city with robots, tried to answer the doctor's question in a way that would make more sense in her mind. "I was in my room- and my mom was having another mood swing- and a bright light came from the tv and sucked me in- I hurt my ankle and butt- became groggy and fell asleep- and woke up to see two GIANT FUCKING ROBOTS!" Katie thought long and hard on her situation again until she finally believed she came up with the right answer, "Oh my god I'm dead!"  
  
Dr. Marshal raised her eye brow as well as everyone else excluding the autobots that were in the room because transformers don't have eyebrow... but they still looked puzzled as Katie continued on her theory. "That light must have been something caused by lightning or whatever, the tunnel was me going to the afterlife... and this- has got to be purgatory because I was a good person who didn't do anything wrong but I obviously haven't done enough!" Katie sighed and took in another deep breath. "This wouldn't have happened if I just went to church last Sunday!" Katie began to cry as everyone around her began to think she was two banana's short of a fruit basket.  
  
The doctor felt sorry for the frightened girl, even though her story made no sense, and it was obvious that she was mentally incapable of taking care of herself at the moment. A man, who looked like he was close to retirement walked into the room. Dr. Marshal went up to him. "Dr. Rochester, the girl that came in the other day, I think she must have suffered some kind of head injury, she's highly irrational and unstable. She's going to have to go into confinement until we find out what her problem is."  
  
Dr. Rochester looked at the crying girl and back to his co-worker, "What's the problem?"  
  
"She's never seen or heard of the autobots and she thinks that she's in purgatory. She flipped out when she saw Red Alert and Blur and we haven't been able to calm her down."  
  
Dr. Rochester chuckled, "Well if she's never seen or heard of the autobots before than I don't blame her for flipping out at the sight of them. I don't think she'll need confinement, just give her a sedative and put her in restrains." Dr. Marshal nodded and went to give Katie a hug, keeping her calm and still while Dr. Rochester gave her a needle in the arm full of tranquilizers. Within a few minutes, Katie was back on the hospital bed as happy as a clam as the two doctors tied her up nice and tight. So that when the drugs wore off, they would be able to explain her situation hopefully without any outburst.  
  
(##$)($)))$)$%#$(&!&)!&)!&()  
  
To be continued 


End file.
